1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to television signal distribution systems, and more particularly, to a device for and method of facilitating the installation of and address assignment for television converters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern CATV systems employ in-house converters which can accept and process digital data emanating from a computer in a CATV head end. This digital data conveys commands which can enable/disable a converter, control the availability for viewing of channels and implement other ancillary functions as well. A CATV system in which a computer (Addressing Computer) can transmit commands to converters and the converters cannot return data to the computer is called a one-way addressable system.
Addressable CATV converters store digital data in an internal memory which defines the converter address and level of service to be provided to the subscriber.
Existing converters have a number of disadvantages. Establishing an address for the converter is a time consuming and expensive procedure to the manufacturer of the converter and/or the cable operator. Two basic approaches have been used. One approach is for the manufacturer of the converter to program data into non-volatile memory to store converter addresses. Another approach is for the manufacturer to ship converters to cable operators in a "blank" state, i.e. not yet having been assigned an address. The cable operators, however, are required to uncrate the converters, take them out of the boxes, remove the converter covers, remove the memory IC's in the converters, insert the IC in an independent test fixture and program a digital code into the IC. This can impose significant labor costs. In such instances, the cable operator must choose the code or address and maintain a record of the addresses applied to each converter. The application of the addresses by the cable operators raises the possibility of damage to the IC and/or the otherwise operable converter itself. With the latter approach, the cable operator is required to maintain very up-to-date and accurate records of the assigned address so that the correlation between a given address and a converter can be checked or verified and that duplicate address assignments do not occur.
Furthermore, with existing converters, the accessing of the memory to verify data in memory essentially requires the same aforementioned process used by cable operators to initially imprint the address. Again, the process is time consuming and costly and raises the possibility of damage to the unit.